


Dreams

by Huggiebird



Series: APH Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute?, and normal dreams, as well as daydreams, nightmares are methaphores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggiebird/pseuds/Huggiebird
Summary: Dreams can become many things, but Ivan likes one version the best.





	Dreams

Dreams were things that didn’t visit often during the night. And if they did, they rode on nightmares and got trampled by them if the dream wasn’t careful. That is how dreams worked. Arriving on their destinations, or getting trampled by their steeds while trying to.

Dreams for Russia usually never made it to their destination though, the nightmares too numerous to keep the dreams afloat. And other times it were no dreams at all. Memories were another that rode on the mighty nightmares, but instead of getting trampled while traveling, they got mixed up when memories fell of their steeds. 

And frankly, Ivan preferred daydreams the best over all of them. Daydreams didn’t have steeds made out of fear and bad memories. Daydreams were nice and easy to get lost to, but Ivan didn’t mind. Not as long as they kept the others at bay at night.


End file.
